Disclosed in patent literature 2 and 3 is an inspection device provided with a probe that measures electrical characteristics of a component via contact with the probe. Disclosed in patent literature 1 is an inspection device that measures electrical characteristics of a component loaded on a holding table by sandwiching the component from both sides. In this inspection device, air is supplied from ventilation duct section 28 along a V-groove in the holding table, and a post-measurement component in the V groove is fed to into introduction opening section 7′. Then, defective components are discarded and good components are used for mounting on a circuit board.